villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Overlords of the Universe
The Dark Overlords, also called the Dark Overlords of the Universe are an ancient evil force and the ultimate villains in the Howard the Duck series including the 1986 live action movie Howard the Duck. Appearance The Dark Overlords of the Universe themselves are giant, mawed, scorpion-like creatures as shown in the movie. In the Howard the Duck comics, they appeared as shadowy and monsterious humanoids as they are seen being trapped in the Nexus of Sominus, a strange netherworld that is a region of demons exists between the planets. History The Dark Overlords of the Universe are an ancient and powerful alien race of immortal, demonic tyrants. The reason why they called themselves "The Dark Overlords of the Universe" is because they were once feared and even worshipped, and their power was unmatched and unopposed throughout the cosmos. They were later challenged and defeated by unknown adversaries in the First Cosmic War. Confined in an alternate dimension called the Nexus of Sominus, a region of demons that exists between the planets, the Dark Overlords seek revenge and wait for the occasion of their dominion to come back. When Dr. Walter Jenning, an astrophysicist, tries to send Howard T. Duck back on his home planet, something goes wrong and one of the Dark Overlords escaped and was brought to Earth, where he takes possession of Jenning's body. He reveals himself in a diner, just a moment before destroying it and kidnapping his human friend Beverly Switzler for having her as a host for another member of his kind. After taking possession of a truck, the Dark Overlord comes back to the lab, but Howard, with the aid of Phil Blumburtt, hits him with an experimental neutron disintegrator. The Dark Overlord seems to be destroyed, but in reality, he's just been expelled from Jenning's body, thus gaining his original form. After a hard battle, Howard manages to hit him again with the disintegrator, killing him, and then he destroys the laser spectroscope, preventing other Dark Overlords from coming to Earth. Powers and Character Traits Each Dark Overlord of the Universe is a powerful being, who disposes of many powers: while in a host, the Dark Overlords possess pyrokinesis and telekinesis; in their original form, they are gargantuan monsters with incredible strength, speed, and stamina, able to project plasma beams from their tails, with many prehensile tentacles and sharp teeth and claws. The Dark Overlords only exist for destruction and domination, eager to once again establish their dominion over the whole universe. Relationships *Howard T. Duck - Enemy. *Walter Jenning - Host. *Beverly Switzler - Pontential host. Gallery darkoverlordhoward2.jpg|Another monstrous and duck-like form of the dark Overlords in the Howard the Duck comics. Dark Overlord of the Universe.jpg|One of the Dark Overlords in their true, monsterous and insectoid form. The Dark Overlord.gif|One of the Dark Overlords. The Dark Overlord.png Dark Overlord's death.jpg|The destruction of a Dark Overlord. The Dark Overlords of the Universe.jpg|The Dark Overlords of the Universe aka the Dark Overlords as seen in the movie Howard the Duck. Trivia *The Dark Overlord wasn't supposed to appear at the end of the movie. *Stop motion effects during the climax were designed by Phil Tippett, who began with a clay model before upgrading to more sophisticated pieces. Category:Giant Monsters Category:Dark Lord Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Creature Category:Sadists Category:Dark Forms Category:Humanoid Category:Demon Category:Evil Ruler Category:Cataclysm Category:Hostile Species Category:Evil Organization Category:Howard the Duck Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Possessor Category:Destroyers Category:Elementals Category:Telekinetics Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil from the past Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Hegemony Category:Complete Monster